are they truly enimies?
by conniefannnn
Summary: Connie and Zoe both hit their lowest points of their life. can they be there to support each other? can Zoe really break up with max? is there a future for Connie &Caleb? when Zoe wants something really badly can they put their hate aside and Connie can give Zoe what she always dreamed of having? this is from what i read in spoilers but will be my own story please R&R second story.


Hello this is my second fan fiction and I hope you like it It starts on next weeks episode from when Connie and Zoe are seen in the office together in the trailer. Sorry about spelling and not making sense.

It will have all of the casualty characters in it but it is focused on Connie Zoe max and Caleb . Please review I will not update in till I get 2 reviews I did not want to do that but my first one only got 1 .

* * *

Connie sat in her office, thinking about what happened the night before. They was only ment to go out for drinks, but they ended up doing a bit more then that.

Connies thoughts was interrupted when Zoe came in. she looked stressed and exhausted she hurriedly when to her desk to sit, as she did Connie stood and got something from a cabinet.

Zoe looked at her desk, and she noticed some paper.

She looked over to Connie and took it off the desk. She read what it said.

When she had read what it was she said to Connie. "Holiday form?" she asked in concern why was she going.

"Think of it as a little break." Said Connie looking at Zoe who looked back to her.

"I do not need a holiday, honestly I am fine Connie." said Zoe trying to reassure her coluege.

"It is approved already. I think this would benefit you." said Connie trying to get Zoe to go. She didn't mean anything by it she wasn't trying to get rid of her she thought she should have one to.

Zoe signed the form and put it on Connies desk.

She did not say anything and went. As Zoe went Caleb came in to the office to see Connie and talk about last night and the dreaded where is this going talk.

"Hello Connie." said Caleb, Connie gave him a mean stare and he knew he should not have used her first name.

"Mrs Beauchamp." Said Connie in a stern voice.

"You ok? You look so good." said Caleb complimenting his boss who he fancied.

"What do you want?" asked Connie to get to the point.

"We need..to talk." Said Caleb breaking the sentence in 2 as he was slightly worried about what her response would be back to him.

"What about?" asked Connie sounding bored reading something on her computer.

"a.b.o.u.t.." said Caleb slowly which then got interrupted by Connie.

"a.b.o.u.t.?" asked Connie doing the same speed as what Caleb did.

"About us." Said Caleb in a fast voice to get what he wanted to say over and done, he let out a small not notable sigh of relief but knew that there was more coming that way.

"About us.., what about us?" asked Connie.

"What we did last night. We need to talk about that." said Caleb.

Connie got out of her chair and went over to him.

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him for a few minutes.

"Does that tell you the answer or do you want a better idea?" asked Connie.

"That tells me but I want a better idea." said Caleb.

Connie gave him a seducing look.

Zoe was about to leave the hospital in secret so she did not have to speak to max before she went. He noticed her leaving and went over to her.

"Max don't." said Zoe as she tried to walk away.

"Where are you going?" asked max.

She looked at him.

"I am leaving and. I am breaking up with you." said Zoe as she went.

"Zoe don't go don't.. I love you I love you Zoe." Shouted max. Zoe stopped and turned around the ed including Connie and Caleb was looking at them.

Zoe had tears in her eyes. she left without saying anything she could not deny that she love him she did it was too hard to say good bye and she could not tell him that she love him or else she could not go instead she left leaving him looking embarrass in front of the ed he stood there crying she got in her car and went he stood there the only movement was the breathing of him heavy.

Connie did a nod to Caleb to go over to him. Caleb did and put a hand on max arm, he pulled him and Connie gestured to take him to her office to talk. He did and him Connie and max went in there.

"Max are you ok?" asked Caleb.

Max sat down and looked at Zoes old desk.

"Does it look like I am ok?" asked max quiet not looking at either them.

"me and Caleb are here for you." said Connie in a nice voice leaning near the door to make sure no one came in she did not want to lock it so he did not feel trapped and to know he was able to leave.

"Thank you." said max as he looked at them to.

"That's ok." said Connie giving him a gentle smile.

"Are you to together?" asked max.

"Don't tell anyone but we are." Said Connie as she did not want to lie ti him.

There was a knock on the door. Connie looked at max to see if he wanted her to open it and he nodded to say that she was allowed to open it.

Robyn was at the door. She wanted to see her step brother and make sure that he was fine and to try and help him if she could.

"Hello how are you?" asked Robyn she did not know what to say to him she felt slightly awkward about the total situation.

"Let's go somewhere different." Sais max so he could speak to her

They went.

"I have something to say, but I cannot tell you." said Caleb.

"Whats that?" asked Connie going over to Caleb and giving him a hug.

"What has happened today has taught me something. Even if it is love at first sight tell the person that you love them and see if they feel the same because it could be too late when you do tell them." Said Caleb giving Connie a hug back holding her close to him to protect her and to gesture to her what he was trying to tell her.

"What do you mean?" asked Connie as she quickly pulled away from Caleb's hug.

"What happened today and you telling me some of your secrets and crying, yeah you were a bit drunk. But it made me realise something. I do not want to sound stupid and say it.." Said Caleb.

"Because it is really soon." Said Connie.

"I think..think I am falling in love ." said Caleb slowly slightly worried at what Connie would say back.

She held his hands and looked at him with love in her eyes.

"It does not sound stupid, yeah last night I was drunk but when we kissed I felt something and I nearly never tell anyone my secrets and my real thoughts." Said Connie.

They stared into each others eyes.

"Do not think I have ever had a feeling like what I feel." Said Caleb.

"I think that I am falling in love with you." said Connie.

All of a sudden the phone rang.

Connie as much as she wanted to stay with Caleb went to the phone. It was Zoe calling.

"Hi Connie."

"Hi Zoe, whats wrong?"

"How's max, realise I should have spoke to him I feel bad I wanted to tell him I love him but it would have been too hard."

"Me and Caleb talked to him. He is having a hard time, where are you, are you still near the hospital?"

"No I have left I am near the airport."

"Well it is not that far."

"But it is too far to come back. I will miss my flight."

"Zoe come back and tell him please."

"Why care, normally you hate me why are you acting different whats happened there?"

"I might not act nice to you. But seeing max and you like this is hard come back and tell him."

"No. wont."

Zoe put the phone down.

"I want to help." Said Connie.

"There is nothing you can do lets go home and we can talk. Ok then?" asked Caleb.

Connie nodded. It took some time but she got her things together and went with Caleb.

As they left they was greeted with a shock. The whole of the ed was looking at it as well there stood Zoe with max crying.

"Max. I love you to, but I have to go, I need a break but when I get back I promise we can be together." Said Zoe.

"Prove it." Said max.

Zoe gave max a look of confusion not knowing what he ment.

"What do you mean. How can I prove it?" asked Zoe.

Max kneeled down on one knee. The ed looked with surprise Zoe was frozen in shock, was he..?

"Zoe I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to have children with you, we can find a way. It was fun at the start. Our love has grown so much. Zoe Hanna will you marry me?"

Zoe looked at him it was like she could not move or talk like her body had shut down. All she wanted to do was run away. The whole ed looking at them was enough to make anyone embarrassed.

But she was not embarrassed and she knew she had to give him a answer. Even if it was the wrong one she had to tell him something.. but could she really break his heart.

"Max I love you as well I cannot deny how I feel.. is this really what you want though as if it is what you want truthfully.. because it is what I want.. I will marry you." said Zoe as she smiled.

Max put the ring on her finger as the whole ed clapped. He spinned her around in his arms both of them crying with happiness and joy.

"You said.. said yes?" asked max not adjusted to what she had said to him.

"I did and I wont go, but I need a break from here. I will stay and just stay at home, you can move in there so I don't have to live at a student flat ok then?" asked Zoe.

Max nodded and turned around to everyone in the ed and smiled at them. He turned his head and left with Zoe to go to their home.

Connie and Caleb stood there neither of them knowing what to say. They was really happy Connie secretly. Caleb decided that he should talk first.

"That could be us one day." Said Caleb.

"I hope you do not mean anything by that as in it being soon." Said Connie.

"No I was saying.." said Caleb.

"It's ok but no doing it in front of the ed. And you can propose whenever." said Connie interrupting Caleb to.

They left the ed.

Back at home Connie and Caleb carried on last night's convocation that they had before they got too drunk to carry on last night.

"why did then you come back here?" asked Caleb wondering what made her come back there he was asking the question everyone wanted to find out but he might be the only one to find out.

"That has to be a secret. But when the time is right I will let you know I promise let's just say.." Connie could not finish her sentence as she broke down.

"Ok, ok I am sorry. Spry." said Caleb.

"Let's put it this way. There is someone after me and if they find me they are going to kill me they will murder me." Said Connie as she stared to get more panicy turning into a panic attack.

He moved close and gave Connie a hug to calm her.

She cried as he held her close to him trying to calm her.


End file.
